


He is a dragon！

by GGAD_Young



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 13:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGAD_Young/pseuds/GGAD_Young
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Feet don't fail me now  
现在我一往无前  
Take me to the finish line  
直到抵达终点  
All my heart, it breaks every step that I take  
我走每一步 我的心都在狂跳  
But I'm hoping that the gates,  
我在门外期望  
They'll tell me that you're mine  
他们将告诉我你是我的

——《Born To Die》

女王已于四年前去世，接任她的是阿不福思·邓布利多，一个人民心中不太合格的君主。许多中年者和老人的心里，阿不福思的兄长，女王的嫡长子，阿不思·邓布利多才是个更称当的国王。他不仅更有智慧，待人更温和，而且模样也比酷似山羊的阿不福思好得多。

至于个中缘由，无人不晓，无人敢言。

十二年前

英格兰的勇士生擒了一头巨龙。

他们同那头龙搏斗了七天七夜，直到最尖锐的长矛磨钝了，最坚固的铁盾削平了，巨龙终于吐出了最后一点火星儿，像座小山一样轰然倒下了。勇士们给它铐上重重铁索，将十艘巨舰并排而行，载龙而归。

舰队归港时，半个国家的目光都落在了那些伤痕累累、却昂首挺胸的勇士身上，还有那头龙。龙还活着，但似已命不久矣。它有一对异色瞳孔，一只是琥珀色的，一只是银色的。龙半睁着眼睛，粗糙又坚硬的铁皮发着烫。

勇士们得到了女王赐予的无上勋章，他们商议在七天后——也就是小王子的六岁生日宴上——屠龙。龙爪分给农夫，嘉奖他们耕耘土地的辛勤；龙尾分给商人，嘉奖他们航海的勇气；龙鳞分给智者，嘉奖他们非凡的创造力。

“至于龙头，将会献与您，殿下。”为首的勇士大胆走上圣阶，他的青铜铠甲沉重地彼此碰撞着，他走过的地面留下坑洼不平的泥泞和血迹。

小王子躲在了女王的身后，一双天蓝色的清透眼睛看着这位不速之客。从出生起，他就一直深居内廷，这是他头次见到生人，闻到血腥味儿。

“阿不思，别怕。”白色面纱后，女王一双慈目注视着他的儿子。

兀地，港口一阵哗然。男人、女人、孩童齐齐盯着一个老人看着。他看上去有一百二十岁了，长长的雪絮一样的胡子垂到足尖，前国师，一个被视为疯癫的老人，拄着一根虬木拐杖，颤巍巍地走向了卧着的巨龙。

一片嘘声中，老人向巨龙跪了下来。污血、脏泥、浊水浸湿了他的袍子，他从臭水沟般的甲板中起身，看向龙。

龙的那只银色眼睛像齿轮一样转了起来。

“必须要有一个祭品。”老人宣布，“不然整个国家都会葬身龙之怒焰。”

人们笑了。骑着马的男人，打着伞的女人，卖鱼的卖花的，打猎的打柴的，光脚跑着的小孩都笑了。一只将死之龙而已，人们想。

“龙会在祭品身上留下一个记号，祭品成年之时，便是祭龙之日。”人们的哂笑中，老人走出了人群，消失在了街道的尽头。

七天后。

许多火把燃起来了，由远及近，一片星火之原。无人入眠，男人赌酒，高歌，女人跳舞，再跳舞。酒瓶破碎的声音淹没在歌声鼓声里，一片泼开般的色彩绚烂，一个不夜天。

阿不思趴在阳台上，他火红色的头发垂到脚跟。皇城没有点灯——女王终还是将国师的话信了半分。夜里有些凉，他爬上了阳台，宽大的衣袍摆覆上了双足，他搓着有些冰凉的脚踝，漫不经心地看向远处。

直到远处的窜起旋风一样的火焰，直到欢呼声和嚎叫声终于得以辨清，阿不思站了起来，晚风将他的衣袍吹鼓成一个热气球。侍卫和女从的仓皇逃窜声中，他听见低沉的龙吟，像闷雷穿过云层。

阿不思仰起头，望见了俯身飞来的龙。他不知道那头龙原来这样大，双翼大张时，龙身可以遮天蔽日。

巨龙在塔尖上停了下来，他收起巨翼，闪出锐利的爪牙，轻轻地——以一个龙来说是极细微的动作了——一路攀下。石砖劈头盖脸砸落的窗外，阿不思与龙的眼睛对视着。

玻璃就像纸一样脆。

巨龙的爪勾——阿不思的床那样宽——刺破了玻璃窗，在蓬头垢面赶到卧室的女王的尖叫声中，划上了阿不思的脖子，在他的颈窝那里留下浅浅的一道血痕。

“这样你就永远都能找到我了？”阿不思用只要他和龙听得见的声音说。

龙从鼻间喷出一小团火焰——权是应答。它做完这一切就飞了出去，飞过城镇，越过山脉，消失在新月的银钩上。

十二年后

“我还是觉得不行。”留着粗短胡子的阿不福思气呼呼地说，他太生气了，半边胡子都飘了起来，“你因为那头畜生被关在塔里十二年就够可笑的了，现在还要去祭龙？不行，绝对不行！”

他的兄长则显得平静得多。

阿不思十八岁了，他的头发褪成了红褐色，也没有像小时候那样垂到脚腕了——事实上，还不及肩头。长年的囚禁让他的脸色有些苍白，阿不思经常抬手遮住刺眼的阳光。

“每个人都有他的宿命，阿不福思。”他冷静地说，“你的宿命是当一个称职的君王，而我的宿命就是，去死。”他的口气轻飘飘的。

“我才不会一直当这个国王呢，它是你的。”

“如果你厌倦了，那等到阿利安娜成年的时候，你可以把王位交给她。然后，在你周游世界的时候，我希望你有空的时候，能——”阿不思说，他的尾音有些颤抖，“去龙之谷取回我的骨灰。”

黄昏已至。

海的尽头垂着一轮夕日，它的边缘像火烧一样。海上和天边都烧的一样通红。

阿不思站在甲板上——当年那十艘巨舰中的一艘，他被锁链铐在船桅上——当年锁龙的铁链。人们没有给他准备食物——他们不觉得阿不思能活过这个黄昏。

生命的最后，时间的流逝变得极为缓慢而珍贵。等到最后的霞光即将沉入海底时——人们都要觉得幸运之人要得救时——遥远的海面上一个黑点越来越大。

港口所有的船帆都被风鼓得嘎吱作响。

十二年后，阿不思又一次见到巨龙。这次它没再降落，它将阿不思整个人并同船桅连根拔起。龙爪很柔软——比起日渐冰冷的塔楼里的铁柱床——它似乎收起了爪子。星辰流淌的夜幕下，阿不思在晚风中睡着了。

他在一处山谷深洞中醒来。什么聚积的东西——散发出像白昼一样的刺眼光芒，阿不思伸手遮住了眼睛，过了很久才适应后放了下来。

是堆成一座座连绵起伏的小山般的金子。古金币像水一样流淌着，其中还有数不清的红玛瑙、金刚石和翡翠珠玉项链。

“如果，如果你愿意的话。”一个声音突然说。

阿不思被吓得一个激灵，他瑟缩着想躲起来，却发现山洞里除了石头还是石头。只有他刚刚躺着的地方杂乱地铺着一些不太舒服的干草。他四处看着，发现一个赤身裸体的金发青年站在理他不远处，很是羞涩地红着脸颊。

“如果你愿意嫁给我的话，我可以给你一块我的金币。”男孩鼓起勇气说。

阿不思眼睛扫过满山谷的金币，他顿时忘了还是身为俘虏的处境，不怒反笑：“如果我说不呢？”

刹那间，男孩的脸色就阴沉了下来，他来回踱步着，嘴里不停地念叨着，像是在和自己谈判。过了很久，他终于转过身对着阿不思说：“那我就勉为其难地给你两块好了。”

阿不思没有说话了，他看到男孩的眼睛跟那头龙一样——一只是琥珀色的，一只是银色的。

见阿不思没有反应，男孩以为他还没有满足，便臭着脸低声说：“人类真是永不知足的生物。”

“你——是龙？”阿不思颤抖着、压低了声音问。

“没错，如你所见，我是龙。”男孩彷佛没有看见阿不思的紧张，他甩了甩金色的头发，很是得意地说，“而且我有名字，我叫盖勒特·格林德沃，我十六岁了。”

“你——你还没有成年？”

“龙十岁的时候就成年了，我已经是一个大家伙了。那个时候我从真理之瀑——就是我们龙族寻求伴侣的地方——看到你，我就偷偷地溜出龙谷，想要找到你——我要告诉你你只能是我格林德沃一个人的。但那个时候我太小了，只有四岁，我出谷的时候没留心收起翅膀，被人类发现了。我只能假装受伤——这也是一个好主意是不是，我可以乘上顺风舟来找你了，阿不思。那个时候你还只有（他横手举到自己肚脐眼的地方）这么大，但还是一样的可爱。”他连珠炮似地说了长长地一段话。

盖勒特·格林德沃走到阿不思面前，迅速地在对方额头上亲了一口，然后极尽温柔地压低了声音，说：“好啦，阿不思，嫁给我好了。我会给你两块——噢不——三块金币，然后我们会生很多小孩子——但其实我不怎么喜欢小孩子，他们总是不停地喷火——如果你也不想生很多的话，我想七个就够了。七是一个很奇妙的数字，不是吗？”

阿不思眼白一翻，晕了过去。


	2. 番外

（1）

“你——不能——把我的——金子——全拿走！”

盖勒特·格林德沃呜咽着说，他刚刚跟阿不思拉扯着一串十四世纪的纯金链子时——上面刻有某个已经死绝了的贵族纹章——拽地狠了一点，金豆豆滚得到处都是。

“如果你不想我，还有托比饿死——”他朝洞穴深处的帷幔中瞥了一眼，两岁的小家伙一双湛蓝湛蓝的眼睛正好奇地打量着他们，微张的嘴角淌出几痕口水，“我跟你讲过很多遍了，我们需要用这些去换粮食。”阿不思说着蹲了下来——这个动作对他来说有些难了，他圆滚滚的像个篮球一样大的肚子膈着了他。

格林德沃看上去要哭了，他两只手捂着眼睛，却还是忍不住从指缝里偷看阿不思。

“够了——够了——”在阿不思拾起第六颗金豆豆的时候，格林德沃终于焦急地喊了出来。

阿不思转过头——没有停下手中的动作——他一双蓝色的眼睛看着格林德沃。阿不思的瞳色比来的时候深了许多，那个时候还是澄透的天蓝色。

格林德沃咬着下唇，不再说话了。

“好了，这应该够我们吃半个月了。”阿不思扶着腰慢慢地站了起来，“杰米，过来，去山那边的市集那买点东西——飞出龙谷的时候记得收起翅膀。”

终于站直的时候，身体不是靠在咯人的石壁上，一个温暖的身体揽住了他——是少年的骨骼。格林德沃低着头，像是个做错了事情的孩子。事实上，他看上去的确还是个孩子。

来到山谷里的第七个年头，阿不思已经二十五岁了。他的面庞轮廓不再稚嫩而模糊，他在山谷脱离了少年时期，并逐步走离青年时期。而格林德沃，他还是那个样子，是阿不思第一次见到的样子，除了乖乖穿上了衣服。

“我来。”说着，格林德沃就将邓布利多整个人打起横抱了起来。

早已对此见怪不怪的阿不思在格林德沃的怀里躺的很安分，尽管这用了很久才习惯。格林德沃第一次抱起他的时候，阿不思直接把他的眼睛打肿了一只。他闭上眼，身体慢慢陷进了柔软的垫子里。一个炽热美好的吻落在了他的额头上。被龙掳走后他很少走路，山谷之外格林德沃会带着他飞，山谷里格林德沃会抱着他走。

“过来，杰米。”格林德沃低语着，他向一个男孩招了招手。男孩六七岁，个子在同龄人中算高的，因此很瘦，却并不过度羸弱。他的一头金发茂密而又旺盛，远远地看去就像个小太阳——只是这个小太阳有些高傲，对人总是不屑地昂着下巴，包括格林德沃。

格林德沃一颗颗地数着金豆子，然后一颗颗地放到男孩手上。他慎重地彷佛在进行一场仪式，甚至还给每一颗金豆取了名字——临时取的。就在格林德沃依依不舍地同他那些闪闪发光的小朋友——露西，杰克，爱琳，托马斯——告别后，背着他侧卧的邓布利多冷不丁地开口了。

“把你藏到衬袋里的诺贝塔和诺伯放到杰米手里。”

（2）

他们的国家和龙之谷隔着遥远的海洋。

阿利安娜一成年，阿不福思的航海壮举就启程了。他将这视为一场远征——禅位的国王为了取回长兄的骨灰，孤身一人与风浪搏击。

当风餐露宿多年的阿不福思终于飘洋过海，当龙之谷的巨龙遗骸逼近他的视野，当锈色海浪锲而不舍地蚕食着他的小舟时，阿不福思纵身一跃，像头山羊那么矫捷，他的双足终于踏上了龙之谷。

（3）

“我好像是来取回你的骨灰的。”阿不福思愤愤地说，一双蓝色眼睛燃着怒火。一个红头发的小男孩爬上他的身体，双手箍住了他的脖子，将阿不福思像个木桩一样攀爬起来，边爬边咯咯地笑着。这个男孩长得就像阿不思小时候的翻版。

“没多少差别，不是吗？”横跨十年后，终于与亲弟弟重逢的阿不思高兴极了，他给阿不福思沏了壶热茶。

阿不福思翻了个白眼，然后，他又僵在原地——小男孩在他的脸颊上留下了一个柔软而湿润的吻，彷佛有细细的电流流过他的全身。阿不福思板着的脸色还未缓和时，男孩就打了个大大的哈欠。

只是瞬间的事——阿不福思根本来不及闪躲——一团火焰就喷到了他的胡子上。

“我需要解释。”阿不福思阴着脸说，他刚拍灭的胡子上还残着火星。

对于男孩能从嘴中喷出火焰，阿不思显然没有当回事。

“托比才七岁，他还不能很好地控制自己。不过要我说这也没有什么，盖尔都二十六了，有的时候还会闹小孩子脾气喷点火呢，不过他的龙型控制得挺好的。”

阿不福思一个字也没有听懂，他决定以提问掩饰无知——就像以前他做的那样。许久，他终于掂量着，想出了一个听上去谨慎而又不失智慧的问题。

“盖尔是谁？”

“他回来了，就在你身后。”阿不思微笑着看着他。

阿不福思转过身。

窗外，一头黑翼刺背巨龙正大张着双翼，卷起的风把阿不福思的胡子都吹的飘飘的。龙有一对异色瞳孔，一只眼睛是银色的，一只眼睛是琥珀色的，就跟阿不福思十年前见到的那只一样。巨龙徐徐收敛了动作，龙头探进了窗户，在离阿不福思的鼻子还有一英寸的时候停了下来。龙呼出的滚热的吐息打在阿不福思的玻璃镜片上，阿不福思什么都看不见了。

（4）

“你把他吓坏了。”阿不思认真地说。

格林德沃满不在乎地呼了一口气，他躺在阿不思的肩头。“下去，找你哥哥或者妹妹玩去。”他踢了一下睡在阿不思腿上的托比的屁股。小孩揉揉红着的眼睛，不情愿地爬了起来，他慢吞吞地攀下了床。

纱幔披着的洞口探出一个金黄的脑袋，十岁的男孩走了过来，蹲下身把小托比抱上。

“你今天去了真理之泉了吗，杰米？”阿不思轻快地问。

龙十岁以后才能去真理之泉看自己未来伴侣的模样——这是阿不思定的规矩。“我也很想遇见你，但你真的把六岁的我吓坏了，盖勒特”他是这么对盖勒特解释的。

杰米点了点头，邓布利多注意到，他低下头时露出的耳廓有些红。

“你可以告诉我你看见的吗？”

杰米迟疑着，他顿了顿。

“他——还没有成年。”

“那我想，你最好等他成年后再去找他，一个人类进入龙之谷以前的日子总是珍贵的——之后的也是。”阿不思从被子里抽出左手，格林德沃刚刚在那里留下浅浅的牙印。

杰米含糊地点了点头，抱着托比走了出去，后者已经趴在他的肩头睡着了。

（5）

龙之谷入夜很久了，男人还在看书，粗粝的烛台上燃着脆弱的火焰。男人四十多岁，一双柔和的蓝色眼睛藏在半月形的镜片后面。

一双手——少年的手——从男人背后探出，环住了他的脖子。

“我再看一会儿——就一会儿，盖尔。”男人搭上了少年的手。

少年将下巴颏轻叩在男人的肩膀上，一双腿缠上男人的腰，又坏心眼地伸出舌头舔着男人的耳廓。

“那个阿不福思坏透了，他总是给你带来这么多让人头疼的书。”格林德沃哼哼唧唧。

阿不思覆上少年的手，将它贴近自己温热的唇。

“你才是最让我头疼的那个。”

（6）

阿不福思的腿脚许多年前就不好使了，阿利安娜退位后来过龙之谷一次，看望她的长兄。后来遥远的又不只是海了。故人的消息不再从片舟中传来。

格林德沃喜欢玩阿不思长长的发须，将它们打成各式各样的编织发式。这是他从阿不福思带来的一本杂书中学来的，上面有很多编发款式。阿不思过了一百岁生日后就很少看圣人的书了，编发杂志和烹饪书是他常常放在床边的。

邓布利多一百零五岁的时候，格林德沃学会了织羊毛袜。所以，算上杰米、托比、海瑟薇的，邓布利多每年圣诞节能收到四双羊毛袜。

还有从被窝里探出的格林德沃给的一个甜甜的吻。

（7）  
“托比今年又给杰米生了一个男孩——我们还没起好名字，加上这小的，他们都有二十四个了——天。海瑟薇还没有找到她的另一半，这小丫头总是说她在真理之泉看到的是一片空白。这对于龙和人类都挺罕见的，但我想并不奇怪，她一个人也能过得很好。而且，她很乐意帮带侄子们。”

格林德沃附在阿不思的耳边小声说，老人闭着眼睛，似乎是睡着了。格林德沃小心翼翼地摘下阿不思的眼镜，然后在他凹陷的脸颊上落上一个年轻而炽热的吻。

（8）

某个日子过后，格林德沃离开了他的山谷很久。他经常坐在真理之泉上，一看就是很久。

（9）

十八年后

“我把我所有的金币都给你。”金发青年毫不吝啬地抛了一大把金币洒在床上。

看到毯子上瑟缩的红发男孩往后退了退，青年又将金币大把大把地抛向男孩，一场又一场金币雨在山谷中落下。

“你到底要干什么？”男孩鼓起勇气问。

“我要你——快点——快点嫁给我。”青年理直气壮地说。


End file.
